


Under Your Spell

by sluttytony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Choking, Cock Slut, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sub Tony Stark, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttytony/pseuds/sluttytony
Summary: Tony visits Dr. Rhodes to help with his alcoholism but gets addicted to something else instead.
Relationships: (past), James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark/T'Challa/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Sam Wilson, Tony Stark/T'Challa
Comments: 17
Kudos: 251





	1. Prologue

When Tony entered the room, Rhodey was pretty sure the he stopped breathing. Tony looked gorgeous with his full pouty lips, made to suck dick, big doe eyes, which would look oh so pretty filled with tears and the best bubble butt that Rhodey has ever seen. He decided there and then that he wanted Tony, wanted to ruin him and make him his. Well, his and Sam and T'Challa's. They've been searching for a sub bottom for a while now, someone who would just be on his knees and take big black cocks all day every day and Rhodey knew, just from the first meeting that Tony was the perfect candidate for that.

  
You see, Rhodey was a psychologist with.. less than conventional methods. He hypnotized his clients and got deep with their brains to cure them but for Tony he had a lot more than just curing planned and his cock throbbed in anticipation.


	2. Chapter One

'It says here you need help with your alcoholism' Rhodey starts, trying very hard not to bend tony over the couch and fuck him right there and then

'Yeah' Tony explains sadly 'Started drinking because of daddy issues and then I just couldn't stop, my boyfriend of two years, Steve me when he realised I could never be who he wants me to be'

'I'm sorry to hear that, I'll try my best to help you get over this. Now, you must have heard about how I go about these things?'

'My friend, Sharon Carter recommend you actually. I'm aware about the hypnosis you use'

'Okay, that's good, now I need you to take a deep breath and close your eyes and concentrate on my voice only.

'Rhodey's cock was rock hard at this point, he could not believe such a breathtaking, fuckable toy was sitting right infront of him.   
'Tony, I want you to open your eyes and stare at centre of the spirals now.'

Tony easily and without question obeyed Rhodey and soon enough he seemed like he was in a trance. From what he had observed and researched, Tony was submissive in nature and very eager to please, he planned to use that to his advantage. 

'Good boy, Tony, you're doing so well, such a good little doll for me.' Rhodey said and observed as Tony whined, eyes still glassy.

'Now listen carefully, imagine yourself drinking whiskey from a glass, you love that brown nectar, don't you?' Tony nodded as Rhodey continued 'Now imagine it's colour changing from brown to white, it's taste is tangy, the glass changing to thick long black cock instead. You're drooling for it, drooling for black cock and cum, to drink, to worship, alcohol doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is thick long black cocks fucking youz fucking your throat, your asshole. You crave it more than anything, don't you?' Rhodey monologued rubbing his dick through his pants. Tony was openly drooling now, his eyes glassy and his dick hard. 

'C- cock, I want cum, please.' Tony managed to whisper.  
'That's right, slut, now you're gonna crawl down and suck my cock like the black dick loving whore you are and then you're gonna get out of the trance when I clap my hands and forget about anything I made you do. Do you understand, bitch?'   
'Yes'   
'Good little slut, now crawl.'  
And crawl he did, Tony got on his fours, his ass looking even more delicious if that was possible as he crawled his way to Rhodey. He put a hand on Rhodey's thigh and looked up through his lashes, which were wet from tears now.

Rhodey nodded his assent and Tony opened the zipper and took the thick cock out stared at it while drooling profusely.   
'Come on now, slut, don't keep me waiting.' Rhodey said in a breathless whisper, taking his phone out to film Tony to show Sam and T'Challa just what a bitch he's caught. 

Tired of the tentative licks that Tony was performing, Rhodey grabbed his hair and started thrusting himself faster while Tony was openly crying now. Rhodey had never seen anything prettier. He groaned loud and emptied himself in his cumdump, feeling content for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the more you comment the faster i am likely to update! ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts on my [tumblr](http://slutty-tony.tumblr.com) if you want


End file.
